Out of the Blue
by AbigailStark
Summary: Abigail McAdams' mother passes away, and she follows her clues to her father. Abby ends up in Malibu, sleeping in an alley. A stranger shows her kindness, only result in her plunging to her death. But she is saved. By a man in metal armor. This man has not only saved her life, but he is about to change it. *I own nothing, I simply love Iron Man, and the Avengers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I never knew my dad, not until my mom passed away that is. She left me a few clues as to who he was and where I would find him. I followed her clues to Malibu, California. The city was huge, and I had next to no money. I found myself sleeping in an alley while I searched for him.

I met a man on the street, and he offered to buy me a warm meal that night. I agreed and followed him into a fancy hotel. There he bought me dinner and led me up to his hotel room to get cleaned up. At no time did I second guess any of his intentions. He looked like a dad himself; slightly balding, a button down and jeans with a pair of Nike's. After I was clean, he brought me onto the balcony. We were on the twenty second floor, and looking down made me nauseous. Then he came really close and tried to kiss me. I pushed at him and screamed. We struggled for a little while, before he finally grabbed my wrists, and threw me over the side. The most terrifying moments of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams were inaudible. My arms flailed about attempting to grab anything that would save my life, to no prevail. Suddenly I crashed against something hard and metal, but it wasn't the ground. I looked to see some sort of machine/man holding me.

"It's okay. I got you." He said.

I cowered my face in his armor and kept from looking at the distance between us and the ground.

He sets me on the ground when we land and his helmet folds back until his face appears. He has dark hair with a goatee and brown eyes. He had a scruffy, yet professional look. He looked quite familiar.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern.

My heart rate has calmed, but I'm still breathing heavily and my body is shaking. I nod and smooth my clothes, and attempt to act cool and collected.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting me back there."

"Of course. You can't just go jumping off of buildings like that you know." He laughs.

I try to laugh back. "I'll keep that in mind next time, thank you." I turn and try walking away.

"Where do you live? I could give you a ride home. I'm sure your parents will want to hear about your dive from a hundred and fifty feet."

"Uumm, no that's fine. I live just around the corner, I can walk." I start walking away.

"Well I would like to talk to them." He follows right behind. His suit making noises with every step.

"Actually my parents are out of town…"

"Then I can call them."

"Permanently."

My savior stares at me with questioning eyes. That look, what does that remind me of?

"What do you mean permanently?" His hands fly to his hips as he takes the 'mom stance.'

"Well, ah you see," I brush back my freshly washed hair. "I actually don't have parents." I look down.

"What? Where are you living then?"

"In that alley over there." I point across the street. His dark eyes follow finger and they widen at the sight of the black, dirty street.

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed shaking his head. "What do you mean you don't have parents?"

"My mom died and I've never met my dad." His eyes grow sad. He's the kind of man you never expect to show any emotion, but he does. He looks like I've said something that personally affected him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I shrug.

"No, it's not. You're coming with me." He reaches out and picks me up again.

"What! No I'm not!" I screech as his helmet goes back into place and we take off. I pound on his metal chest, but receive no satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later we are walking into the most miraculous house I have ever seen. The mysterious man drags me in behind him. I can't help but notice his house is on the edge of a cliff. My better judgment speaks up this time and I doubt my decision to be alone with another man. But something tells me this one is different.

"Honey I'm home." He calls and steps onto a contraption that removes the armor from his body.

A thin blonde walks in and greets him with a wide smile. She embraces him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Pepper, I'd like you to meet someone." He turns to me and waves the woman's attention to me. I feel my cheeks flush and I can't help but feel for my dark brown hair in attempts to hide my embarrassment. "This is…"

"Abigail." I force a smile.

"Hello Abigail." The blonde makes her way to me and reaches out a hand. "Pepper Pots."

The phone rings. "I'll be right back." said the mysterious man.

"So what brings you here?" Pepper asks taking a seat on the white couch beside us and patting the seat next to her, telling me to follow suite.

I fill her in on what has happened to me in the last hour. When I finish she sits silently, jaw dropped in surprise.

"So you came here looking for your father, ended up in an alley, then a man offered you food and a shower then tried to kill you for refusing him. Tony saved you and then brought you back here to stay?" She falls back against the cushion. "Wow. And how old did you say you were?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen. You are handling this all very well. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, or make the guest room up for you." The woman stands and starts paising as she goes from one idea to the next.

"I'm fine Ms. Pots, thank you though."

'Tony' enters the room. "Sorry about that. Just the office. What you two talking about?"

"Find dad. Hotel. Push. Fall. Save. You. Here." Pepper spills out unconnected works and Tony looks at me for clarification.

"I think she got it all." I smile, then tell him my story.

"Well do you know who your dad is?"

I shake my head. "Not a clue."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Then how do you expect to find him?"

"Okay my mom did leave me some clues. I know he lives here, in Malibu. And I know that he is rich." I ponder the thought. "I don't want him to think I want to find him just for his money, cause I don't care about that."

"Then what do you care about?" Tony sits beside me.

"I want a dad." I sigh quietly. Tony places a hand lightly on my back. "I don't know how I'm ever going to find him."

Tears begin to plummet from my eyes and Tony pulls in me tight.

"Do you know anything else about him? I will help in anyway I can."

"Mom said that she dated him in college and didn't know she was pregnant until the summer after they graduated. By then he was already making progress at his father's business and she didn't want to burden him. I guess he's some genius or something. That's all I know."

Tony pushes me away and the sudden cold comes as a shock to my body. There is a wild look in his eyes. He looks up at Pepper and she looks back at him in confusion. He turns back to me.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Ellen why?"

His breathing comes quicker. My eyes shift to Pepper and she seems to understand whatever is causing Tony to freak out.

"Ellen what?"

"Ellen McAdams."

Silence fills the room as the two stare at each other and then back at me.

"There is no way. No way!" Tony stands and walks towards the window.

"Ohmygosh." Pepper puts her head in her hands and I look between the two, scared.

"What's going on?" My voice shakes.

"Tony I can see it!" Pepper stares at me and smiles slightly. "The facial structure, the hair. It's there. I can tell."

Tony takes me in for a long time. I begin to feel uncomfortable and let my hair fall in from of my face.

"I thought there was something familiar about her. But this can't, It can't be."

"Tony, it's true." Pepper places a hand on his arm.

"Pepper." He looks at her, with the eyes of a man in love, apologizing to his sweetheart in their silent language. I had to lay off the Nicholas Sparks.

They both turn to me. Tony sits back down next to me.

"Abigail." He places a hand on my forearm and I can't suppress a shiver. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." My lack of confidence rings in my ears.

"In college, I dated Ellen McAdams."

My eyes grow, and he continues. "I took over my dad's company. I'm a millionaire, genius."

Time slows and I swear I can hear my heart pumping blood through my veins. I knew. I knew from the moment I saw him that he looked familiar. I didn't know it was from the mirror. I can now see the similarity's. The same jawline, same hair color, same sarcastic speech patterns.

"Abigail, I think I'm your dad." Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark. Freakin Iron Man was my father.

All those years when we would see him on the tv, my mother never thought to say "Oh hey Abs, that man is your dad." Not that I would have believed her, but at least she would have tried. I couldn't be angry with the dead, that wasn't allowed right? What am I saying, of course it was. There are no rules about that. I'm losing my mind.

I didn't believe it. Tony had to take me to the doctor to have us officially tested. I hate needles. And blood. As you would guess, the experience was rather unpleasant.

The results came back to confirm Tony's suspicions. He had a daughter, and I had a father.

Things were weird at first, but we quickly meshed. Before the end of the week, Tony and I had our own inside jokes. He and I were sitting at the kitchen table, watching the news while we ate breakfast when our faces flashed on the screen. Tony's photo looked to be from some conference, while mine was my grainy Facebook profile. Both of us dropped our spoons, and Pepper gasped as she entered the room.

"It has been confirmed that billionaire Tony Stark does in fact have a daughter as was rumored earlier this week. DNA tests were released to confirm that the young woman spotted with Stark is in fact Abigail McAdams, or maybe Abigail Stark now. Her mother, Ellen McAdams recently passed away in Miami of cancer. It is speculated that neither Stark nor Miss McAdams knew of their relationship. We are still waiting for Stark to comment on the events. Back to you Cindy."

"What are we supposed to do?" Pepper looks at Tony expectantly. I glance at my father to see the rage in his eyes before he stormed out of the room, phone in hand. I would never have to see that doctor again and that thought almost made me feel better.

Then I remembered what I had to do.

Take my Facebook down before they found my middle school pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby?" Tony walked into the living room in a hurry. My laptop was sitting on my lap; I had successfully deleted any trace of my younger years from the internet. At least as much the surface stuff; if anyone wanted dirt on my that badly, they would have to dig.

"Yes dad?" It still felt weird to say that, but it came off naturally.

"I need you to go get ready, we have a press conference scheduled." I glance at him with wide eyes.

"A press conference?" I gulp at the thought of not only being in front of all those reporters, but being on television. No thank you.

"We have to address this now so they will leave you alone." Since the airing this morning, the home phone has been ringing off the hook. Tony eventually unplugged them. He looked at me in concern. It was amazing how quickly he had adapted to his new role as a father. He loved me already, and I was so thankful.

"Okay." I choke out. He smiles slightly.

"It will be okay." He helps me off the couch and I set my computer on the coffee table. "I'll be right there. You won't even have to talk."

Well, that was a lie.

We found ourselves in front of hundreds of microphones and cameras, my palms were sweating like crazy. Everyone was snapping pictures of the "Stark family." I was famous simply for being someone's daughter.

My father had addressed the situation with his usual classiness, and was prepared to walk off stage.

"Mr. Stark!" A reporter yelled, and dad turned to address him. "Don't you wonder why your daughter suddenly appeared now? Where has she been the last sixteen years?"

"Abigail lived with her mother, both of us unaware of our relationship. She found me after her mother passed away." He placed a hand on my back, and my rigid body relaxed.

"How do you know she's not lying to you?"

"Why would she do that?" I can tell he's getting angry.

"Why don't we ask her?" Suddenly my name is being yelled all around the room.

Dad is pushing me towards the stairs, but I refuse to allow people to think I'm a gold digger or something.

I push my way to the podium, my stomach flipping and hands shaking. Yet, my voice comes out steady. "My mother had cancer for many years, and did in fact pass away last month. I was alone, and had no family. She never told me who my father was. I had no idea that Tony was my father, and to be honest it's not what I had expected or wanted out of a father." I glance at him, and see his eyes sadden. "However, I was very blessed to get such a loving father." I look back at the crowd. All of them hung on my every word, it was kind of incredible and empowering. "I'm not in this for the money. I will live my life exactly the way I always have. I will not expect anything extravagant from Mr. Stark. All I've ever wanted from a father was love, and acceptance." I glance back at my joyful dad. "And I've already received that from Tony. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you."

I step away from the podium, while cameras flash and my name is being called again. However, I've said all that needs to be said. My dad and I meet back stage, where he hugs me tightly. "That was incredible Abs! You are a natural public speaker. I'm so proud of you." He presses a kiss to my forehead, and I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. He smiles at me happily. Why would anyone think I've wanted anything but this? This moment is the first time I felt the true bond with my father-the one a daughter could only have with her biological dad. The one that means we know each other without having to know everything. He was exactly what I wanted.

I'd never need anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

I assumed that life would be simple after the press conference; I guess I thought life would dull. I guess that was something I would have to get used to, attention.

I went for a run one morning, and got barley down out street before I was being chased by paparazzi. Really, did these people have no other lives? From now on, I was using our treadmill.

I was sprawled across my bed when a slight knock interrupted my music. "Abby?" Tony peaked his head in.

"What's up?" He sat at the edge of the bed and grinned at me.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"I didn't know if that was something you liked or not, but I know we need to get you clothes." His lips turn up in a smile. "You don't have to go with me, I could just give you my credit card if you'd like."

I look down at the white bed sheets, tracing the design. "Well I don't want to go alone." I suddenly realize how I have no one other than him and Pepper. I have no friends. The thought made me sad.

Tony lifts my chin. "I have someone I want you to meet, do you mind if the three of us go?"

"Who?" I ask in wonder. I'd already met Happy and Rhodes this week, who else could he want me to meet?

"You'll see." He grins wickedly before leaving the room. "We leave in ten minutes!" He yells. With a groan, I close my computer and get dressed for a day at the mall.

I had already picked up a few things when dad gets a text. "He said he's in the food court. You find what you need from here?" I had enough clothes to last me a while. Enough to have filled my closet back home.

"This is plenty dad, I don't need anymore."

He waves his hand. "Of course you do, don't be ridiculous. We'll go more places after lunch." I wasn't a huge fashion guru, mostly because I'd never been able to afford it. However, now that I was Abigail Stark, I figured I should step up my game, but I still didn't need a three thousand dollar wardrobe.

Dad is walking towards the Subway line, and I obediently follow. His face contorts in recognition as he waves at a man with dark curly hair. I know him.

"Banner!" Dad and the man shake hands before they turn their attention to me. "Bruce, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Abigail."

Bruce Banner, A.K.A. the Hulk. My heart beat quickened as I realized I stood next to a man who could crush my with one hand.

"Hello Mr. Banner." I hold out a calm hand. I was amazed at how my body hasn't been responding to my inner fear lately.

He breaks into a smile, his dark eyes crinkling. "Pleasure to meet you Abigail. I've heard a lot about you. Both from your father and the media." He winks as dad groans. I bite my lip, but a smile peaks out anyway.

"Don't be afraid of him Abs, he'll only hurt you if you make him angry." Dad teases, but it helps to ease my nerves. He always knew how to calm me down.

The three of us order lunch and then embark on another shopping adventure.

I walked out of that mall with the most beautiful clothes I had ever owned, and a new friend. Life with Tony Stark definitely had it's advantages. The best part was the arm he put around my shoulders as he laughed at a joke I said.

I was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

**To answer a few questions; Yes Abby will meet the rest of the Avengers, in time. I'm assuming that people found out about Bruce Banner being the Hulk after the Avengers. I'm so happy you guys like it! Keep telling me what you think! **

As an only child, I lived in fantasy worlds most of my life. Even as I grew up, those fantasies never went away, they simply changed.

I used to want to be a princess.

And then New York happened. The whole country watched as an extraterrestrial invasion attacked our us. We were helpless other than a six extraordinary people. Of course I didn't know it at the time, but that was my father. I joined the nation in exulting this team after they saved us, and my dreams shifted.

I used to dream of being a princess, but now I wanted to be a superhero. Call me pathetic, but being the lonely girl I was, I thought it could be possible.

I had no idea just how possible.

"Abs?" Dad sits next to me at the kitchen table where I was doing my homework. I'd been living here for a couple months, but it still didn't feel real. I expected to wake up in my mom's apartment, but I never did. I had more than I could ever imagine; sure I had more materialistic things than I could ever dream of, and a beautiful home, and I went to a very prestigious school. But more than that, I had a family: Dad, Pepper, Bruce. I was loved more than I ever hoped for when I came in search of my bio dad.

He set a small gift box in front of me. His dark eyes sparkled as he waited for me to open the gift.

"What is this dad?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A gift." He flashes me a smile.

"Well I assumed as much, but what kind of gift? It's not Christmas or my birthday."

He looks down a the table. "Well, I missed out on a lot of those, it's time I made up for it."

I lay a hand over his. "You don't have to do that. You've already done so much for me." His eyes meet mine and he smiles kindly.

"Well come on Abby, open it." He's on the edge of his seat like a child.

"Fine!" I giggle and carefully unwrap the present. I lift the top of the box and find a pink watch inside. "Oh... dad..." I try to sound excited, but I hate pink. "Thank you." I force a smile.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Do you know what it is?"

"A watch?" I ask like it's a trick question.

He widely grins as he moves to stand over me. "Put it on."

It's even more hideous on. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure most girls would find this to be a great present. It's a soft pink, and it is pretty. I'm just not most girls. At further inspection, I see that there are no hands on it. It was just a white background, no numbers or time hands like a normal watch.

"Now push this button." Dad points to the on of the two buttons on the watch. I obediently press it, and the watch face lights up.

"Hello Miss Stark." An English voice coos at me. I jump back, but since the watch in on my wrist, I don't escape it.

"What is this?" I question.

Dad laughs. "Abby, meet Jarvis, Jarvis, Abby."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Stark." The watch responds. As disturbed as I am, it was also kind of cool.

Dad turns to me. "Jarvis runs this house. All the technology anyway. He is designed to help you in anything and everything. It's kind of like having a cell phone on your wrist. We can call each other with it, use the internet and what not."

"Really?" I gasp as I search the device.

"Really." Dad laughs. "Just tell Jarvis what you want, and he can do it for you."

I decide to test dad's theory.

"Jarvis, open Twitter."

"Yes Miss Stark."

Out of the watch flashes a holographic type screen. But there is the Twitter screen, just like it would look on the computer. "Oh my gosh." I gasp, and I reach out to touch it. The screen scrolls. "Ohmygosh dad!" I screech out of excitement as I look back at my father. He is smiling at my enjoyment.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." He smiles as he swipes the screens away. He pushes the other button and then takes a step back.

Quickly my body is covered in a pink armor. As the helmet covers my face, screens flash in front of my eyes. "Suit enabled Miss Stark." Jarvis states and once again I gasp.

"Dad, this is incredible!"

He smirks again before turning serious. "Alright Abby, but this is only for emergencies alright? I'm just trying to protect you, not turn to you into Iron Man... or Women." He smirks again. I sigh, but keep my smile.

"Yes sir." I say mockingly, but I understand. I hate heights anyway, I probably will never use this.

"Tony?" Dad's attention turns to Bruce as he enters the kitchen. Bruce's eyes fall on me. "What is that? Why did you make that one pink?" My uncle scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Because it's Abby's." Dad smiles, and Bruce's eyes soften.

"Abby? You're in there?" Banner comes over to me. "What did you do to my little girl?" He fake reprimands my father.

"She's not going to use it Banner. It's just precautionary." Dad walks over and taps a button that reverts my suit back into my watch. "You'll always wear this okay Abby?"

"Always? What about in the shower? Or when I'm sleeping?" I tease.

"Abigail." He hasn't used my whole name in a while, this was truly serious. "I need you to promise me you'll always wear it."

I gulp and nod. "I will."

His lips turn up a little, but I can tell he still worried. "I just mean to keep you safe, and I'm not always around." I know he's thinking about the first time he saved me. What if he hadn't been there? I thought about that a lot, but tried not to do so for long. He was, and I'm here for a reason. But I would be a fool to think that I was safe now that I was here. If anything, I was in more danger. Being Iron Man's daughter was a risk, but one I was willing to make. Now I had a way to defend myself when my personal body guards weren't around. I wink at dad and Bruce.

"Thanks guys."

Bruce's eyebrows scrunch together. "For what Abby?"

"For being there for me." I say as tears for in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Bruce hugs me. Dad feels obligated to make it a group hug, squeezing us until we all start laughing.

"So, who's up for Shwarma for dinner?" Bruce laughs at my dad's Shwarma obsession, but we both agree.

As we are leaving, I smile down at my gift, twisting it on my wrist.

Iron Woman.

I was a superhero, even if only during emergencies. I grin; he never specified what an emergency was.


	8. Chapter 8

Things had been too good, for too long. I should have seen this coming.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by my room being flooded with light. All the lights in the house were activated. I stumbled down the hall, and heard the television blaring in the living room. There dad and Pepper stood, horrified eyes watching the screen.

"It seems the terrorist group is after Stark Enterprise owner, Tony Stark. They have taken hostages in L.A as ransom until Stark meets their requests."

"What's going on?" I step out of the hallway, and draw the attention of my parents.

"Abby? Why are you up?" Pepper tries to ask calmly.

"All the lights in the house are on." I say, squinting through my sleep crusted eyes.

I hear dad swear under his breath before he addresses Pepper and I. "Jarvis sent the house into a state of emergency. We need to get you two out of here."

"What? No." I say defiantly.

Dad looks at me sternly. "Abby, I don't know what these people want. It wouldn't be a first if they decided to attack the house, and I won't put you in harms way purposefully."

"Where will we go?" I question, still trying to stand my ground.

"To stay with Bruce." He picks up the phone from the end table and dials.

I had no choice but to go. Pepper and I packed our things and went to stay with my uncle until further notice.

I laid on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling. Then there was a knock on the door. Bruce came and sat beside me.

"Are you alright Abby?" His caring eyes glanced over my face. I lean on my arm so I can look at him.

"What if he dies?" The thought causes me to choke up.

Bruce carefully laid a hand over top of mine. "He's done this many times Abby, you've just never seen him in action." He smirks. "He'll be fine."

No I haven't seen him in action, because I wasn't able to. I didn't know who he was, that wasn't fair. Rage built inside me as I glanced at Dr. Banner.

"Why aren't you helping him? Why are none of you helping him?" I stand and notice the change in Bruce's eyes.

"None of who?"

"The rest of the Avengers? Aren't you guys supposed to be a team or something? Why is he out there risking his life, by himself?"

He stumbles over his words, unable to form a word. In anger, I storm out of the room. I'm out the door before he can stop me. I took a cab back to the house. It's dark and empty, a state I've never seen it in.

"Jarvis?" I speak into my watch.

"Yes Miss Stark?"

"Turn on the lights please." The house is filled with light. I go to the only wing of the house I've never been to, Dad and Pepper's room. For a while I just sat on the bed, thinking about the short time he's been in my life, yet how much he has changed it. Tears fell to the crisp comforter when I noticed a small box sticking out of dad's closet.

I kneel beside in and lift the top. It's filled with pictures, and letters. The one on the top is addressed to him, from my mother.

My heart races as I pull the letter out of the envelope. It is dated seventeen years ago.

_July 23, 1996_

_Dearest Tony,_

_ We said we would keep in touch, but we both knew that last night would be our last. I never knew love until I met you; you didn't either. Our time together will always hold a very special place in my heart. For more than one reason. The reason I am writing is because I must tell you something. If I could tell you in person, I would, but due to my current condition, I simply can't. _

_ Tony, I'm pregnant. _

_ It's a girl. I'm due in a few weeks. I have been meaning to write this for many months, but could never find the words. _

_ You should know that I expect nothing from you, but we both know the importance of having a father in one's life. I have heard of girls doing this on their own, and saying that the man doesn't have anything to do with this, and I'm sorry that I don't agree._

_ Yes this was not planned, but we are equally responsible. I'm not demanding you marry me and we be a family, but I am asking that you will make an effort to be in her life. She is going to need you to do the things that I can't. She needs that male figure, something I simply can't give her. _

_ I know that you are busy, I've seen all of your accomplishments at the family business, congrats. I always knew you would do it. But please promise me you'll try, at least a little. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_ With love, _

_ Ellen _

Mom always told me that she hadn't heard from my father since before I was born. If she was telling the truth, then she had wanted Tony in my life, and he had ignored her.

He didn't want me.

Why did he want me now?

Was this all just a joke?

The tears were flowing uncontrollably. I snatched up the letter and ran to my room. I packed the things I had brought here, but left everything he had ever given me. I was stupid to think he did or ever could love me. I was a child dreaming.

On the kitchen table, I laid out the note before writing my own.

_Tony,_

_ You knew about me the whole time. You knew who I was when I first came to you didn't you? What kind of sick pleasure did you get out of this? Out of treating me like I was special when you never wanted me in the first place? _

_ However you have gotten off from this situation, I won't let you do it anymore. _

_ Goodbye. _

_ I haven't taken any of the things you gave to me, so you know that I was never a gold digging daughter. I meant it when I said I only ever wanted your love. _

_ But I was ignorant to think I could get even that. _

_ Abigail McAdams_

I was about to run out when I felt his greatest gift resting on my wrist. Through the tears, it was near impossible to get the watch off. When I finally succeeded, I was ready to chuck it. But I restrained myself, and simply laid in over the notes.

I had just made the front door when there was a knock on it.

I opened to the door to see two police officers standing there. "Abigail Stark?" One of them questioned.

I wiped my eyes dry. "No, Abigail McAdams." I say it as if for the first time, and my heart aches.

"We need you to come with us Miss Stark." The other one reaches for me.

"It's McAdams." I correct sternly and pull away from his reach. Suddenly his eyes flash I his partners arms wrap around my waist. I'm being dragged to their car, as I struggle. These weren't police officers.

They handcuff me and duck tape my mouth before throwing me into the back of the car. The radio is airing a breaking news alert.

"Tony Stark has successfully released the hostages, however the terrorists who are imposing as police officers are still at large. The public is told to be on alert."

When the men got in the car, they quickly changed the channel before the passenger turned to face me.

"We are going to the Grand Hotel. There we will uncuff you, and let you walk in by yourself. You are to walk straight to the elevator, and go to the top floor. From there you will take the stairs to the roof where we will meet you."

The terrorists. I gulp back my fear, and once more speak without flaw. "What if I don't do as you say?"

The man smirks and pulls out a gun. While pointing it at me he laughs. "Then we will kill you, your dear father, and everyone else you love."

"What if I said I didn't love anyone?" I try to keep my pain from resurfacing, but a tear falls anyway. The man smirks as it does.

"Than I'd say you were a really bad liar. So do we have a deal Miss Stark?" He grins manically at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tony**

The terrorists were no where to be found. I searched the warehouse, and could not find them. In frustration, I flew around the perimeter.

They got away.

Paramedics were caring for the hostages, so I decided to head back to Malibu. I needed to check on Pepper and Abby.

Bruce's house was quiet when I entered. "Banner?" I question and searched for my family. I found him in one of the bedrooms staring at the bed spread. "Bruce? What's going on?" My friend looks at me with his sad eyes.

"She's gone."

My heart quickened as I thought about my girls. "What do you mean gone?"

He lets out a breath. "Abigail was very upset. She didn't know why we weren't helping you. She didn't understand that sometimes we have to fight our own battles, and that I was here to protect her. But I failed at even that." Bruce's eyes fall back to the bed, and I can see him overcome with sadness.

"Where did she go?" I frantically scanned my friend.

"Home."

I was gone before he could say another word. My front door was hanging open, and the lights were on. Anxiety threatened to enter my blood stream as I entered.

"Abigail!" I yelled, frantic for my daughter. To see her dark curls, her bright smile and hear her sarcastic remarks. I needed my little girl. "Abby!" Then I saw the pile on the kitchen table.

My heart about stopped when I saw the letter from Ellen laying out, and then the one Abigail penned herself. There were a few tear stains on the paper. She was angry, and devastated. I'd broken her heart; it was the very thing I was trying to avoid.

"I'm so sorry Abby." I say to no one. Then something catches my eye. Her watch. I gulped back the lump in my throat as I put the pieces together. Even if she left, she would have turned the lights off, and shut the door.

But she didn't. And now her watch, her only safety, was here. Somewhere my daughter was in danger, and I had to get to her.

I flip out my phone and dial Rhodes.

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Abby's missing." I say frantically. My brain is scrambling, I simply can't think straight.

"Missing?" My friend is panicked as well, but I hear him try to force a calm demeanor.

"She's gone. She left a note at home, but the door was open, and all the lights left on. She left her watch Rhodes." I say. What I hadn't told Abigail about the watch was that it had GPS. Now I had no idea where she was.

"It's okay Tony. I'll make some calls and see if anyone has seen her. I'll get back to you."

I hang up and pace the house looking for clues as to where she could have gone.

A few minutes, my phone rings. "Did you find her?" I ask.

"She was spotted at the Grand Hotel an hour ago." Rhodes states. And we hang up.

I have a daughter to find.

I arrived at the Grand Hotel quickly, and pushed my way inside. I searched the room. Why wasn't she just here? A concierge glanced at me. I ran up to the blonde.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my daughter." I lean on the desk as I stare into the blonde's green eyes.

"Okay, how can I help you sir?" She questions in total support.

"Have you seen her? Did she get a room?" My breathing has become more rapid, and the woman's eyes lock with mine.

"Sir," She smiles understandingly. "Just breath. What is her name?"

"Abby. Abigail Stark. Or maybe she came in as Abigail McAdams. That's her mom's name. Well it was her mom's name. Her mom died. I mean that' still Ellen's name, but she's dead. You know?" I run out of breath as my eyes study the young woman.

"Well Mr. Stark," She looks down at her computer, typing away. "We have no records of Abigail Stark or Abigail McAdams."

"She was here. I know she was. We got a call saying someone saw her." I look around, praying for my girl to be behind me. I feel defeated when she's not.

The woman looks around as well before she settles on me. "What does she look like?"

"I don't know. I mean I do, she's my daughter, but I can't. She's beautiful. I can't remember what her eyes look like. Oh my gosh, what color are her eyes?"

"Mr. Stark." She holds up a hand. "It'll be alright. Just let me Google her; if I'm right, you two have been in the papers lately. I'll inform the staff that she is missing and that the last place she was seen was here. We will find her." She smiles kindly at me. "Have you called the police?"

"The police." I reach over and cup the woman's shoulders. "The police!" I search the lobby before I turn back to the confused girl. "How do I get to your roof?"

Her face contorts in speculation before she nods to the right. "The staff elevator over there will take you to the top." Her green eyes squint at me. "Why?"

"I know where my daughter is." I was going to the elevator when I remembered my wrist bands. Instead I headed out the front door. My suit was on in a matter of seconds, and I was on my way to save Abigail.

I prayed she would let me.


	10. Chapter 10

At some point, after I made it to the roof, one of those idiots knocked me out. I awoke tied to a pole. Oh but that wasn't the best part; I was on the edge of the building. Any attempts to free myself would result in falling to my death. I touched my wrist to find my safety net missing which caused me to remember all that had happened.

Which gave me even less hope. There was no chance of being saved this time.

"I see your awake." An unfamiliar man stepped out of the shadows; he was adorned in dark clothing to compliment his untamed facial hair and stringy locks. He was a picture perfect villain. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Stark." He coos in a gentle voice.

"It's Abigail. Abigail McAdams."

He smirks. "Resentment towards your father already? And here I thought you would need convincing."

"Convincing of what?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Of your father's faults."

"You don't have to convince me of those." I grumble and he snickers.

"May I ask what turn of events occurred to make you feel such disdain towards Mr. Stark?"

"He messed up." I say simply, unwilling to share my heartache with this lunatic.

He laughs again. "We all mess up don't we Miss Stark? I'm sure he'll be here any minute to try and save his beloved daughter."

I growl as he purposefully uses Stark. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he won't be coming."

He studies me. "Why would you say that?"

"You picked the wrong person to use as leverage. You probably should have taken Pepper." I try to uphold my snarky attitude, but the wind is fierce and fear is instilled into my blood. My heart is pounding and I can't seem to calm down. All I can think about is the thirty stories underneath my feet.

"Do you truly believe he won't come for you?" He walks around me, studying me. I can't tell if he believes me or if he thinks I mean only to fool him. "If that is the case, then I can use you for other reasons." His menacing grin causes me to grin. He reaches out and lightly touches my cheek. While I've been in a similar situation, he doesn't seem to want what the other strange man wanted. He wants me on his side; even though Tony and I could no longer have a relationship, I don't know if I could ever go against him. "To have you on our side would be a great advantage over Mr. Stark. We have done our research on you, and we know you have an intelligence matching that of your father's." He smiles. "What do you say?"

"Why do you think I would help you?" I question.

"Do you need anymore than to see the downfall of Tony Stark? As his daughter, you'd inherit everything. You would be the most powerful sixteen-year-old in the country." He grins.

"You really haven't done your research on me then." I say, the pain hits me again like a knife in the heart. The betrayal causes me to feel sick. "I don't want any of that."

The man gives me an evil grin as he pats my cheek. "No you don't do you. What did you tell the press? That all you ever wanted was your father's love. That was his mistake wasn't it? He didn't love you, and you got hurt." He laughs. Laughs at my misery, and this ignites fury down to my toes. I form a tight expression and refuse to give him any satisfaction of seeing any emotion on my face. "That was your mistake. You let yourself fall into something you shouldn't have. You think with your heart, not your head." He taps my forehead with his finger before he steps back and holds out his arms. "Think with your brain Abigail. I can offer you the world."

"Who are you?" I question in disgust which makes his chuckle again.

"The most dangerous man you will ever meet."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "I've met the Hulk. I don't think you quite qualify."

He rolls his eyes. "But that man uses his gift for the 'greater good.'" He air quotes in clear distaste. "I am more dangerous because I won't stop until I get what I want. And right now, that would be your father. Choose wisely Miss Stark. You can be on the winning side, or you can die beside him." The man pushes on my shoulders, and I'm sent spinning around the pole. I am now leaning towards the street, and the confinements suddenly don't feel secure. My blood pressure rises as I struggle to focus on keeping my feet planted on the ground.

"It's time to make your decision Abigail. I won't have for any stalling." His voice turns dark, and his tone turns to a growl. That's when I feel a rush of wind that causes my hair to spin up towards the sky, and my body spins back towards the roof floor.

I hear the sound of metal meeting the concrete. My hair has settled in front of my face, so I try to blow it away to see what is happening. Then I see a beam of blue light.

"Dad." I say quietly. Over the sound of the struggle, I knew neither of the men could hear me, but this was simply for me. He did come for me.

Then I shook my head. This wasn't for me, it was to defeat the terrorists.

I don't know what happened, but I heard my father swear loudly and I feel the shock from one of the light beams. And I'm out.

I awoke to the sound of Tony calling my name. I was lying in his lap, his suit was gone, and his face was tear stained. This man was strong, and defiant, yet something had broke him enough to break the "cool" facade he showed the world. "Abby!" He brings my head to his lips and holds me tight. "Your okay."

My head is pounding, but I know that I'm 'okay' physically. My heart is still shattered. I struggle to push away from him. Doing so causes his face to sadden again, but he lets me go.

"Listen Abby, I know you saw the letter. Please let me explain."

"Why should I? You knew about me, and you didn't want me." I spit out in anger.

"I was an idiot. I was young and stupid. I was arrogant and self righteous. You wouldn't have wanted that as a father anyway." The right corner of his mouth turns up in a smile.

"I would have just liked a father." I say accusingly and this causes his smile to fade.

"Abby, I do love you. No matter what you think. I needed time to grow up before I could have been what you needed me to be. I know I messed up, but I want you in my life. I need you." He whispers the last sentence as a desperate cry.

I try to stay strong, or at least strong by my standards. I had to protect myself from a man who could only mean to break my heart time and time again. He broke mom's, and he would break mine again, wouldn't he?

Tears fall disobediently. I think about the last few months; how he accepted me with no questions. How he cared and loved for me in a way I've never known. That was all real, you couldn't fake that. I thought of Pepper and Bruce. My family. Was I going to give that up over one mistake? We all make them, and as a family, we forgive them.

"I need you too daddy." I cry and reach up to hug him. He presses his face into my hair as he tightens his grip on me.

"Thank you Abby. I'm so sorry honey; I will do everything in my power to protect you, to not hurt you again."

"I know." I whisper back, a small smile appearing on my lips. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I want to thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews! You are all fantastic and I love you! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it isn't the greatest, but it has been fun to write. I have two more stories to come that will continue to follow Abby if you liked her! I will be posted the sequel as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Two Weeks Later**

I was tucked under my puff comforter, dreaming to finding a man like Mr. Darcy, when I was shaken away.

"Abby!" Dad exclaims, his goatee freshly trimmed to reveal his excited smile. I peaked out of my sleep crusted eyes before I groaned at him.

"Go away!" I roll over, and try to recover my dream.

"Abby." Dad laughs as he pulls the covers back. "Get up! We have people coming over."

"Who?" I question in wonder. Was it more reporters? No, dad wouldn't be excited. Bruce? But he wasn't people.

Dad just smiles. "Friends." As he runs out of my room, I hear him yell. "Get ready Abs, they'll be here any minute."

With a sigh, I dragged myself to the shower. I threw my damp hair in a bun, slipped into my navy shorts and red and white stripped shirt. I quickly applied some mascara and headed down the hall.

"Dad?" I called. Then there was a roar of laughter from the living room. I smiled as I recognized Dad's and Bruce's. But who were the others?  
Rounding the corner, my eyes locked with my father. His face broke into a grin. "Guys, this is who I wanted you to meet. My daughter." He waves at me. "Come in Abby."

I look at the back of the strangers heads to stand next to dad. Surprise arises as I look into the faces of the two men. One of them adorned in a brown leather jacket and the other wearing a lot of leather and metal.

"Abby this is..." Dad starts.

"Steve Rogers and Thor." I gasp. The Avengers were sitting in my living room.

"Nice to meet you Abigail." Steve holds out his hand, which I lock with my shaking one. "I like your outfit by the way." He winks at my accidental patriotism. I think I blush.

"Hello Miss Stark." Thor shakes my hand as well, looking to Steve to see that he did so correctly.

"Hello Thor." I say though I can't believe the words have come out of my mouth. I turn to my dad, eyebrow raised. "Can I ask what you all are doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Bruce steps forward. The men come together, and directs that I sit down. "You asked me why your dad was out fighting a battle by himself when we were supposed to be a team." A comment I had only made in my rage, instantly regretting. But I'm thankful Bruce is forgiving.

My scientist uncle grins at me. "Well Abby, from now on we are a team."

I raise an eyebrow. "A real team." Dad says, reading my mind as usual. "We are going to fight every battle together."

"We will stand by each others side to fight the unknown evils of this world." Steve grins.

"And those of other worlds." Thor adds.

"We know that we have left others down in our lack of unity, but we won't do it again." Dad assures me.

I can't help the small tears that form in my eyes. "I think you will be safer that way." I grin and chuckle slightly.

"We think so as well." Thor nods with a smile.

I glance at the god. "But how can you be a team all the time if you live in a different realm?"

The blonde man grins. "I'm taking some time away from Asgard; until further notice, I am staying in Midgard."

I smile at him, at all of them. "Thank you." I say to Bruce specifically.

The man grins slightly. "It's the least I can do Abigail, I let you down." He looks quite somber, and I feel drowned in guilt. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. I can tell he's surprised, but he quickly returns the hug.

"I love you Bruce." I can hear him stifle a small gasp. "You could never let me down."

His arms wrap tighter around me. "I love you too Abby." The way he said it made me feel like he hasn't said that to anyone in a long time, if ever. A rush of pride fills me when I pull away to see the pure look of happiness on his face. "But you've never seen the Other Guy. He could let you down."

I shake my head. "No he couldn't, because he's you. And you wouldn't let me down."

Another smile appears on Doctor Banner's face. He presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Alright, alright Banner." Dad walks over and pushes his friend away from me. "Hands off my daughter, she is too young for you."

Bruce and I make eye contact, both of us on the verge of laughter. His dark eye winks at me, and I smirk at my dad. I press a kiss to his smooth cheek. "Love you too daddy." I tease. He rolls his eyes and pushes me away.

I turn to the other boys, both of them grinning from our family antics. "Did you want some too?" I joke, causing my father to flip a lid. Instead I just hug each and thank them for protecting one another.

"Breakfast?" Dad asks. Everyone nods. "I know this great doughnut shop..."

I am Abigail Stark. Daughter of Ellen McAdams and Tony Stark. For sixteen years, it was just my mom and I. Now I have a family. I have eaten breakfast with the god of thunder, completing my bucket list. What could be better than my new life?

I knew not to get comfortable in with the calm. Life with Iron Man would never be easy. But it was a challenge I was ready for.

THE END


	12. Chapter 12

The sequel to this story is posted! _Age of Disaster,_ if you are interested. If you liked this story, check that one out! The final of this trilogy is in the works, and will be posted soon. Check it out! I would love for you guys to read it, and tell me what you think.

Thanks guys! ~Abigail


	13. Chapter 13

Last story in this trilogy has been started! Check it out: Loki's Asgard. Read, review (I really love hearing form you guys, good or bad). I have big plans for this story, so it will be longer, and take longer to write than the other. Thank you in advance for your patience, but it will be worth it!


End file.
